Cambio
by Liz Arlovskaya
Summary: Otra vez yo..! con una nueva historia, ahora basada mas desde las perspectivas o pensamientos de los personajes, hay poca interaccion, pero como dicen, pocas palabras dicen mas que miles o algo asi... entren si les interesa u


Hetalia no me pertenece, solo soy una fiel colaboradora en imaginacion sobre posibles historias que puedan ocurrir.

Ademas esto mas que todo son los pensamientos de Natasha y que Alfred la ayuda a olvidarse de su hermano

Pareja AmericaXBelarus

Extra: Rusia en los pensamientos de belarus

* * *

><p>Me había quedado pensando sobre lo que ocurriría si tan solo esa persona me mirara, pero sé que él es el único que solo me ve como su hermana y alguien que debe ser protegida. He intentado ya más de mil formas y en cada intento fallido mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo, hasta que un día simplemente olvide lo que era sonreír.<p>

Muchos intentaron hacerlo, pero solo terminaba molesta e irritada, ya que del único que quería recibir atención era de aquel que siempre huía de mi. Por todos los medios intente ser algo diferente, todo por él, pero al parecer nunca tenia éxito y cada vez hacia que se alejara aun mas de mi.

Hasta que un día simplemente me apartaron de tu lado, un ruidoso americano me alejo de ti en todas las definiciones que se puedan crear. Me sentía sola y asustada, ya que no conocía donde estaba o de si volvería a verte, esperaba ansiosa el invierno y miraba la ventana, pensando en que algún día de nieve vendrías a buscarme.

Pero pasaban los años y me di cuenta que nunca vendrías a buscarme, mi compañero americano siempre intentaba hacerme sonreír y yo siempre terminaba amenazándolo o simplemente sacaba mi pequeño cuchillo y le hacia una pequeña cortada a modo de prevenirlo.

No supe nunca que lo lastimaba, ya que solo pensaba en mi propio dolor. Tanto fue que un día sin pensarlo el americano simplemente desapareció sin dejar siquiera una nota, me sentía mas vacía en aquella casa diferente a la anterior y peor aún ahora si no contaba con nadie, y sin saber porque mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Nunca supe su nombre ya que no le pregunte y el extrañamente nunca lo dijo en sus largas conversaciones que mantuvo esos años, aunque seguramente fue mi falta de interés a sus palabras, ahora pensé en lo que ahora pasaba, estaba en un país extraño y no sabía a dónde ir, pero al menos podía intentarlo, quizás empezaría borrando a mi hermano de mi mente y pensar, no era como si en dos segundos pudiera olvidarlo, no!, aunque sabía que él nunca me había amado, pero sentía un dolor más fuerte que cuando peleaba por él.

Las heridas nunca me habían molestado y tampoco me quejaba cuando alguna me dolia, solo esperaba en silencio a que estas sanaran rápido. Pero no tenia a nadie a mi lado que me diera una calida sonrisa con la cual poder afrontar todo esto que sentía, si tan solo el americano estuviera allí no se sentiría tan sola y hubiera podido soportar aquel dolor, creía que el americano estaba interesado en ella pero sus constantes ataques a su cuello seguramente lo habían herido igual que ella lo estaba al pensar mas claro aquello, ahora sabia lo que sentía el americano y hasta podía entender el mismo dolor que lo había hecho sufrir. Lo había rechazado muchas veces creyendo que solo se trataba de una broma, y siempre pensaba en que mi hermano era el único que me importaba, sentía por primera vez en mi vida el arrepentimiento, el siempre me quería ver reir y yo siempre era muy distante.

Mi cuerpo se movio solo y Sali a la calle, sin zapatos y con mi vestido habitual, no me di cuenta sino hasta que sentí el frio y vi la nieve, no quise pararle mucho a esto ya que quería encontrarlo, saber su nombre y decirle que me perdonara. No supe por cuantas horas camine, solo que ya no podía mas, necesitaba algun lugar calido y tranquilo, quería dejar de sufrir, pero termine cediendo. Mis piernas se tambalearon y cai al piso, cuando me intente levantar vi mi reflejo y descubri el lugar en donde había conocido al extraño rubio, un pequeño lago ahora congelado revelaba lo que yo nunca había querido ser, alguien débil y frágil frente a otros. Mis lagrimas se habían secado dejando manchas por donde habían pasado. Mi aspecto me daba lastima y lo único que alumbrava mi rostro era la luna, me acoste cansada de todo hasta que vi una luz que me cego un momento, no me movi un centímetro, imaginaba que todo podría ser producto de mi imaginación, hasta que escuche unos gritos de una voz muy conocida, pero no podía creer que aun luego de haberla tratado tan mal me hubiera ido a buscar.

Me sentía extraña, mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho como loco, talvez solo saber que alguien me había ido a buscar, aunque no fuera el que yo esperaba, pero estaba tan feliz que volvi a llorar, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese rostro tan conocido. Cerre mis ojos y sentí su abrazo, sentía que me quemaba el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, talvez solo era mi imaginación, hasta que el hablo:

-¿te encuentras bien?...nat… estas muy fría…- Alfred había escuchado en las noticias que la hermana de unos extranjeros, al parecer de Rusia, había huido de su casa hace una semana, justo cuando conoció a Natasha, pero nunca creyo que fuera ella hasta que una foto apareció en la televisión, el nunca le había dicho su nombre, ya que al parecer a ella nunca le había importado. Haber sido rechazado por ella lo había hecho desahogarse en un mar de hamburguesas, que hasta los cocineros creían que moriría, pero no creyo que había durado cinco días reponiéndose de su dolor a costa de hamburguesas.

Cuando había llegado a la casa esa noche, le había avisado que había regresado, pero esta no le contesto, por lo que le había parecido extraño asi que la busco pero nada, allí si le dio algo de pánico, la busco por toda la casa y tampoco, miro que sus zapatos seguían allí, asi que seguramente no había ido muy lejos, pero se había equivocado, pregunto a la gente que pasaba si de casualidad no habían visto a una chica posiblemente descalza, pero tardo mas horas de lo que había imaginado hasta que porfin la hayo, en ese lugar, le traia tantos recuerdos, buenos como malos. El ruso le había dicho a su hermana que lo esperara allí, que debía atender algunos negocios y ella espero hasta el anochecer, asi que le ofreció una cama y cobija, la chica al principio se negó hasta que le dije que se resfriaría y su hermano no la querria enferma, al parecer eso funciono, por lo que me siguió.

Pero no creía que ella acabaría asi, allí estaba toda débil y frágil en mis brazos, completamente congelada, ella no merecía aquello, escuche como me decía rubio, eso me molesto quería que me llamara por mi nombre, hasta que acerque mi oreja hasta ella, para entenderle mejor.

-dime… como te llamas?- lo dijo en casi un susurro, el americano sonrió para sí, estaba preguntando por el pero… que le había pasado para que se interesara por el de repente? –Soy Alfred Jones… nat…- dije y la abrace muy fuerte, su cuerpo estaba aun frio, era mejor volver a casa. La alcé en brazos, tal vez creyendo que así de débil no me haría nada, hasta que la sentí débilmente agarrar mi cuello y acercar su rostro al mío, hasta que junto sus labios con los míos. Me sorprendí aun mas, no creía que ella hiciera eso, o tal vez ya lo estaba soñando de nuevo, pero eso nunca sería un sueño, era demasiado raro para serlo, cuando me separe ella había cerrado los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba. La volví a escuchar hablar un poco lento –Gracias por venir a buscarme… Alfred…- la vi sonreír y creía que era la primera vez que la veía así, pero fue lo último que realmente vi de ella porque se desmayo en mis brazos.

Desperté a la mañana, aun sentía el frio, pero no tanto, me moví un poco y sentía todo muy cálido y cómodo. Mire a mi alrededor y me sentía algo incomoda al ver que de nuevo estaba en esa casa, mi mano toco algo blando, pero duro, mire hacia donde estaba mi mano y mire bajo la sabana, había un cuerpo, acaso había matado a alguien de nuevo, me levante, no tenia el vestido, acaso era una camisa, no recordaba haberme cambiado de ropa. Me acerque cuidadosamente a el cuerpo hasta que lo vi moverse y exponer su rostro, me sonroje por completo, que hacia Alfred allí en la cama y yo... había dormido con el, me maree todo era muy confuso y no podía recordar nada, sino solo el nombre del americano. Me puse sobre el y lo zarandee muy fuerte haciendo que despertara.

Sentía como algo me empezó a mover e instintivamente agarre sus manos y me puse sobre lo que fuera esa cosa, pero al abrir mis ojos un sonrojo y tal vez un pensamiento no muy bueno cruzo por mi mente al recordar que le había cambiado de ropa y haber evitado ver su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba en una situación distinta, estaba sobre ella y para colmo tenia una de sus camisas puestas, ya que la única ropa que tenia la otra estaba mojada.

-Podrías levantarte?, pesas demasiado- fue lo único que me pudo decir pero sabía que estaba igual que yo, seguramente hasta imaginaba que pensábamos lo mismo. Pero nunca abusaría de una chica, eso me convertiría en un villano, y por su puesto un héroe no puede ser un villano, así que me separe de ella, aunque aun la miraba.

Cuando se levanto me sente en la cama algo avergonzada, ya no tenia ni valentía de preguntarle si el me había cambiado de ropa, lo mire un poco asustada –tu... tienes algo para comer?- no podía decirle que intentaría comenzar a quererlo y olvidar a mi hermano al mismo tiempo, pero de algo estaba segura, ese dia empezaría siendo alguien nuevo, ante un posible nuevo amor, que quizás no me despreciara sino me amara a mi y que yo pudiera corresponderle de la misma forma.

Alfred Jones fue esa persona, que hizo que yo cambiara, que mi corazón volviera a amar y que tal vez, volviera a sonreir en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado...<p>

Si pueden dejen un review u!

Espero verlas pronto!

Las quiere Liz!


End file.
